Damn Sunlight spoils everything
by Cliona777
Summary: A story about Eva and her charming but pigheaded husband Eric. Touches on stuff from both the books and the tv show. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic for True blood! YAY! I've read the books, so if your only watching the TV show then it may be a bit different (as the books are) and may have some spoilers so please be warned! If you need help with info please ask or check out the Wikipedia info on the show/books it helps! Also a warning for sexual content!

I watched the water start to boil on the stove, they say a watched pot never boiled but I was a 50 year old in a 23 year old body. Time didn't matter that much to Vampires, and I liked watching the little bubbles turn into bigger ones as the water boiled. I was glad to have a stove now instead of a microwave; they made me nervous, Eric my maker and would be husband had gotten me the stove to heat up true blood bottles. I had been with Eric for almost 20 years; we had met at a ball held by the King of Nevada on Halloween in 1959. Once the water had boiled enough I put the bottle of blood in it and leaned against the counter. I wanted a propane stove but Eric knew how accident prone I was and had refused. I pouted for a week but that didn't get me anywhere it was electric. Fire and vampires didn't mix, I knew that but I still pouted, I was now a little when Eric came out of the bedroom and glanced over me. Eric was a Nordic god as far as I and many others were concerned, pale skin (also a vampire thing but still), perfect hair (which he dyed blonde but few knew that), and piercing blue eyes. That's what had made me first notice him; he was staring at me at the ball from across the room. Today his over 6ft well built body was covered with a grey t-shirt with the name of our bar Fangtasia on it and dark jeans. I preferred him with no clothes on but he was off to work. Glancing over me he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong _Kone_?" He asked using the Norwegian word for wife. I glanced to him and shrugged a little which I knew he hated. Frowning a bit as he came over and glanced to the bottle in the water, he sighed and stroked my cheek a little with his finger.

"I have told you I tired of your whining over the stove. Do not make me regret getting you one." He said softly in a tone of voice I knew better then try and argue with. Nodding a little I watched as he pulled on a jacket, not that he needed it we didn't really feel the temperate unless it was extreme but Eric liked to look good. Eric was much older then I, he had turned a few vampires in his time, only a few of them had been his lovers and only for a few years. Glancing to me he looked me over.

"After you're changed, you're coming to work yes?" He asked even though he knew the answer already. I was expected to be at the bar he had opened a few years back nearly every night. I nodded a little and he came over gently wrapping his fingers around my neck and looking down into my eyes.

"I do not want a repeat of last week." He said and I nodded a little again before returning his kiss and watching him go. Last week he had ignored me for two days because he was busy with "work", and he was but I was feeling ignored and unimportant which is silly really but I had worn a skin tight short dress and flirted with a few of the human males that came to the bar to check out female vampires. Eric had no reason to be jealous, he wasn't really jealous, posessive was a better word. I was his as he was mine and that was that. After drinking my blood and tiding up a bit I went into our room and looked in the closet. I got lost in my thoughts as I looked over my options. Eric and my relationship would seem complicated to some, and at first it was. To the outside (and most likely human world) it would seem our relationship was very slave/master. I suppose in some ways it was. Eric was my maker, and thus I had to obey him it wasn't something I could control it was a bond between a vampire and their maker. I was much younger then Eric by a good 954 years (not that he wants to think about the age difference, I love to tease him about being an old man even though he was the body of a 32 year old warrior). Because he knows so much more then I do about our world I usually do let him make the desisions, and later when we're alone I ask questions. Eric isn't a man you question in public, and I felt sorry for those who tried to. I simply did as I was told most of the time because it was easier, Eric loved me and tried to do his best to keep me happy and save. I was incredibly clumsy as a human and wasn't that much better off as a Vampire. I was constantly tripping over something or knocking into something, hence why I got given an electric stove. Snapping myself back to the task at hand I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a slinky white racer back tank and knee high boots. I put on the type of thong that Eric preferred and got dressed before brushing my long dark brown hair. Glancing over myself with my green eyes I decided I looked good, and Eric would approve. He liked it when I wore white, said it made me seem innocent which made him want to corrupt me. Smiling to myself I headed out to my new bmw that he bought me as a Christmas present, not that we celebrated Christmas, he just used it as an excuse to buy me things. I had given him a beautiful white gold watch in bed and he had given me the keys later that night. I drove to the club and parked in my usual spot, it looked pretty busy tonight, which would please Eric and Pam. Pam was also turned by Eric, and she and I had taken a while to "warm" up to each other but we had a friendship now that we didn't really speak of. Getting out of my car I headed for the entrance glancing over the line up. Mostly humans, with a few vampires mixed in, strange that Pam and our doorman Wayne were keeping so many outside, but I by-passed he line and went up to Pam. She was a pretty woman and tonight she was showing off her ample breasts and tiny waist in a red latex dominatrix style dress. She smiled when she saw me coming and moved aside to let me in.

"There are a lot of people outside." I said to her and she just smirked.

"Just keeping dinner cool." She said and I smirked back at her and started through the door.

"Watch out he's in one of his moods." Pam warned me and if I had a heart it would have sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it so far, of course I'm going to tell you more about Eva's and Eric's history as the story goes along don't worry!

I walked through the bar, it was busy no wonder Pam was keeping people outside. I glanced around ignoring the few humans who were staring at me. No matter how many times Eric had tried to explain my appeal I didn't see it. I was 5'8, a lean body, I had nice breasts I suppose (or at least Eric really liked them), I had rich dark brown hair with natural red highlights and dark green eyes. I didn't notice anything special about me, but apparently the human male who was reeking of bourbon as he came up to me did.

"Wow, you're stunning! Can I buy you a bottle of…um blood?" He asked excitedly and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes as he reached to touch me. Donald, one of the bouncers Eric kept around didn't waste any time coming over and removing the humans hand from my arm.

"This one isn't for show and tell." Donald hissed at the human, I didn't bother sticking around to hear the man whimper and try and get away. I had seen it before, heading back to the office, Eric had the door open before I could even knock.

"Hello lover." He said and moved aside to let me in. Eric was a gentleman you had to give him that, he always opened doors for me, let me have the last bottle of blood, or let me pick the movie before bed. I leaned up and kissed his jaw quickly as I came in, tossing down my purse on my chair, which I had bought a year a go because it was comfy and I could lounge in it well Eric works I glanced to his desk. It was covered in paper work, his cell phone was plugged in which meant he was busy with calls. Sighing I moved my purse to the floor and sank into the chair.

"That's a large sigh for such a little girl." Eric said leaning down bracing his hands on the arms of my chair and looming over me.

"Its busy out there, your busy in here what am I going to do all night?" I asked, careful not to whine but I was annoyed.

"Keep me company; give me something pretty to look at?" He suggested and licked my lips affectionately. I nodded a little as his phone rang. I didn't listen to the conversation, it was with a beer company and Eric handled all the products for the bar, I just decorated and planed special events. I noticed a large wrapped box in the corner and got up quickly bouncing over to it. There was no card, but I could tell by the wrapping job Eric had done it, it was sweet of him to try but the man couldn't wrap.

"That's not for you." He drawled a hint of his accent coming out. I was surprised and a little hurt, there was no point in hiding it he would feel it through our blood bond. The blood bond was from sharing each others blood, we were more emotionally connected and it meant we could find each other more easily. Nodding a little I left the box and turned to him. He was still on the phone but was watching me intently, motioning me to come over to him with a few fingers I came over around the desk and leaned my ass against it a bit.

"Very well, send some samples over I will have my staff try them." He said then hung up.

"I have to go away." Eric said not looking at me and I knew instantly that meant I wasn't going. It was very rare we were ever separated, in all our years together we hadn't been apart more then a week and not all at once. If I had a beating heart it would have been racing.

"I have to go to meet the Queen in Dallas." He said slowly and I started to push myself away from the desk but he was quickly and pinned my hands to the desk where they were.

"Pam will come with me, as will Bill and Sookie." He said gently and I stared at him, it was a good thing he was holding down my hands. Sookie, the stupid human that could read minds, she scared me because Eric had this obsession with her, with using her gift. Eric looked up at me; he had his cute face on because he knew I was upset.

"Why can't I go?" I asked hating that I sounded like a child who wasn't allowed a treat.

"I'm only allowed four guests. I need Sookie to come to do a job for me, and she won't go unless Bill is going." He explained and I looked away from him.

"So you're taking Pam over me." I pouted and Eric let go of my hands, crossing my arms I didn't move.

"The Queen wants Pam there; I'll be gone four days." He said and I walked away from the desk.

"Why do you have to go anyways?" I snapped and Eric raised an eyebrow at me. I normally never got away with getting snappy with him but he left it go and I noticed he looked upset.

"The damn humans have my maker." He said lowly and I froze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly staring at him, Eric waved my concern aside.

"I've been working on finding him. I think I finally have, and I'm going to get him." He said and I didn't know what to say. I was angry and sad that they had Eric's maker (he had never told me much about him but I knew how I would feel if someone took Eric) but I was hurt that he didn't want me there when they were reunited.

"Its dangerous, there will be fighting and many will die. I would rather you were here, safe well I went." Eric said and I nodded a little. He wasn't going to let me go, I didn't even bother to try and talk him into it. Instead I started the arrangements for his flight and hotel. I was quite the rest of the night, only went out into the bar a few times, Eric was busy talking to the other area sheriffs on the phone and setting up meetings. I was still hurt that he wasn't taking me along, I hated being apart from him but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. I was flipping through my book when someone knocked on the office door; I glanced to Eric before going and opening it. There was Bill and Sookie in all her blonde, tanned skin glory. I missed getting a tan.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review guys!!!

I held back a hiss and let the two enter before closing the door, Bill motioned Sookie to sit and that damn girl sat in –my- chair. I glanced to Eric who seemed a bit amused by this and gave me a little smile before waving me over to him. Bill watched as I walked over and stood behind Eric, who reached up and took my hand pulling it to his shoulder. Eric's touch always calmed me down, always had even when I was human and sick.

"Right on time, I trust all your arrangements have been made?" Eric asked and I glanced to Bill who nodded and reached to pass Eric some papers, but Eric didn't take them so Bill awkwardly held onto him.

"Yes we'll be on the same flight as you. Our rooms are two floors below yours." He replied as Eric toyed with my fingers.

"Excellent, you've explained to Sookie what we need her to do?" Eric asked and Bill nodded a bit and glanced back to his female.

"She doesn't leave my sight Eric." Bill said and Eric shrugged a little.

"It matters little to me as long as she does what she's being brought to do." Eric said as Pam slipped in the room.

"I'm thrilled to be going with you, I love Dallas." Pam said sending me a smirk since she knew I wasn't going. I was about to say something to her when Eric squeezed my hand and I bit my tongue. Eric kissed my hand before standing up and walking Sookie and Bill out. Pam turned and looked at me; I glanced to her before sitting in Eric's chair.

"He's protecting you and himself." Pam said to me and I glanced to her annoyed.

"There will be fighting and a considerable amount of danger. He doesn't want you to get hurt and because you're his only weakness, if you there it may distract him." She continued and I nodded a little, I could see her logic.

"Pam?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded.

"Burn that chair." I said and motioned to the chair I had loved and Sookie had just ruined for me.

When we got home I went to our room and sat down on the bed well I undid my boots.

"I like those." Eric said leaning in the doorway and watching me.

"Thank you." I said and pulled the boots off, I got up and went into the closet and prepared myself for sleep.

"I've left you the credit cards and some cash in case you need it." Eric said as I came to bed. I didn't answer him I just got under the covers. It was strange to some other vampires that we slept in a bed, but it was one human comfort I kept around me. Our rooms had no windows and a steel locking door so we were safe during the day. I glanced to Eric as he propped himself up and looked down at me.

"You're angry with me." He said as a statement not a question.

"You didn't tell me he was missing." I said referring to his maker and Eric nodded.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, you would have." He said and I sighed, Eric protected me from too much sometimes.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked looking up at Eric who stroked my collar bone lazily.

"We're pretty sure the fellowship of the sun has him." He said and I frowned at him.

"That church group that hate us so much? How would they get him?" I asked and Eric leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow; I don't want to spend the rest of the night trying to explain something I don't know all the details of." He said and I sighed a little as he pulled the sheet down off my body. I was wearing his favorite slip, it was white with a bit of lace around my breasts and judging by the way his fangs elongated (Vampire fangs really only come out when we're hungry, mad or horny), he was glad. I helped him undress and he hissed a little when he discovered I wasn't wearing anything under the slip. He didn't bother taking it off me just pushed it up and out of his way as he slid into me. Sex with Eric was rarely gentle, always fantastic, and for such selfish man outside of the bedroom Eric was very giving in bed.

I sat on the bed cross legged as Eric finished packing his bag. I was still upset he was going but I knew he had to. Not only did his maker need his help Eric was a sheriff of area 5. The states were divided into areas and each area had a sheriff, who reported to the King or Queen. It was an honorable position, and Eric enjoyed the power.

"I'll call you when I get to the hotel." Eric promised and kissed me once more. I nodded a bit and followed him outside. I desperately wanted him to stay with me, but I couldn't ask that.

"You have my room number and Pam's if you need us." Eric said and I nodded a little.

"I love you." Eric whispered against my mouth, making my whole body shiver as I leaned against him.

"I love you, be safe." I whispered back. I watched him and Pam drive off until I couldn't see the car anymore. Going back inside I sat on the couch, he had been gone not even five minutes and I was miserable. Getting up I went into our room and looked through my closet. To keep myself busy I went through my entire closet, picking out a few things to get rid off, and a few things I thought Pam might like. That didn't take me long, groaning I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV, that least kept me busy until I went to sleep. I was lucky I was a vampire, we just sort of turn off when we got to bed. If I had been human I don't think I would have been able to sleep without him.

Little shorter then my last chapters I know but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next night, I got ready to go out; the whole time I was getting ready I kept checking the house phone and my cell. Eric hadn't called yet. I was on the way to the club keeping the music in my car off in case he called and I hadn't heard it ring. The club wasn't that busy when I got there so I quickly just went into the back. Kayne our new bartender waved as I went by, I gave him a little wave back. He was pretty good and both the men and women seemed to like him. Settling behind Eric's desk I got to work doing some filing that needed to be done. Sitting in his chair helped relax me some to the point I flinched a bit when the office phone rang.

"Office." I said quickly.

"You sound busy love." Eric purred through the phone and I smiled.

"I'm doing the filing you never seem to get done." I replied and relaxed my body back into his chair.

"What a good girl, perhaps I'll bring you home a present." He said and I smirked, he always brought home the best presents.

"How's Dallas?" I asked.

"Dallas is…Dallas. You sound tired, have you fed today?" Eric asked and I sighed.

"No not yet." I said and I heard Eric grunt.

"Do it and soon." He said and I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see me.

"I will, after we're done talking." I said.

"I have to go, you will feed now and I will call you before dawn." Eric said and I sighed again disappointed.

"Yes Eric." I said.

"Good, goodbye wife." He said and I bit my lip a bit.

"Goodbye husband." I said and he hung up first. Getting up I went out onto the floor and went up to the bar. Kayne just glanced to me before grabbing me a bottle of blood.

"Everything fine in Dallas?" He asked and I glanced to him.

"Eric called up here first to see if I had fed yet didn't he?" I asked sharply and Kayne nodded a bit.

"Yeah." He replied, shaking my head a bit I did a quick walk around, even chatted with a few females about nothing important. It was a pretty good crowd tonight, a good mix of human and vampires at least. No one seemed to be getting on any ones nervous, which was good for the most part, I thought it was pretty boring but it was good for business. I started back towards the office when a human grabbed my shoulder and stabbed me in the forearm, I barely flinched as I reach to pull the knife out Kayne and Donald were already there. Before they could grab the man he pushed something smaller and sharper into my arm. Silver.

"Burn in hell Vampire!" The man said and I quickly fumbled to get the silver out. That was a good trick, heading back to the office I grabbed one of the waitresses, a human one.

"Get some tweezers and pull it out!' I snapped at her as I sat on the desk. This girl, Lucy was a quick one, she quickly did as she was told and got the silver out. I was still bleeding because of it, I would heal less quickly then normal because of the silver but it would still heal. I stayed in the office for the rest of the night; I made a note to give Lucy a raise and finished my paper work after wrapping my arm a bit. It wasn't bleeding anymore but the dark would let it heal a bit faster. I was pissed, who let that male in here anyways? I looked up as Donald came in, he had blood on him and I smirked a bit.

"Who was he?" I asked and Donald tossed something bloody and fleshy on the desk. It was skin, and it had a fellowship of the sun tattoo on it. Fucking humans.

Eric didn't call me before dawn, which bothered me but I was tired and needed to heal so I didn't call him. I was hoping to tell him about the incident myself when he got back but my phone rang early the next night.

"Hello?" I said since I was still in bed.

"Pam is returning home." Eric said, his voice tense, he knew.

"Eric it's not necessary." I said sitting up a bit.

"I have been gone two nights and you manage to get attacked and burned with silver. It is necessary." He snapped and I felt my own temper snap too.

"Well if you hadn't gone and left me here it wouldn't have happened!" I snapped back, Eric was silent. Shit, double shit, I thought to myself. Eric prided himself on being a warrior and protecting what was his. I had just pointed out that he had failed to do so.

"You will feed now, and again within two hours. Pam should be there by then." Eric said his voice edgy now.

"Yes Eric." I said softly. We were quiet a moment, and I took the bandage off my arm.

"Use your cell phone to send me a photo of it." He said softly and I sighed, it was still pretty red, the cut itself was gone just what would look like a human scar was left. Quickly I took a picture and sent to Eric.

"Donald and Kayne took care of him…" I said softly.

"I am aware of what happened." Eric said his voice still tense and I fell quiet. I heard his phone beep and then heard him swear in a language I didn't understand.

"_Kone_, I'm sorry. I have requested that Pam kiss it better for me." Eric said his voice softer this time, I smiled a little.

"I will be healed by dawn tonight husband." I replied.

"I know, I still do not like it." He said and I fidgeted a bit.

"How are things there?" I asked, and wondered why he didn't call me last night, through our bond he would have felt my alarm at the silver in my system, but he didn't call. Now was not the time to ask though.

"Things are…more complicated then I had thought." He said and I shifted a little.

"Your not going to be home in two nights are you?" I asked and I heard Eric close a door.

"No wife probably not, I will be at least three more nights here." He said and I closed my eyes.

"Can I come there? Since Pam is returning?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I will call you when I can. Now go use your pretty stove and feed." Eric said and I flopped back into the bed.

"I miss you." I said and there was a pause.

"It took me two hours to fall asleep last night." Eric said and I was pleased, he didn't have any problem falling asleep, he would never come out and say he missed me, so by saying he couldn't sleep, it meant he missed me too.


	5. Chapter 5

I was half way through my second bottle of blood when Pam came in the house. She walked into the living room and looked at me sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for ruining Dallas for me." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask you to come, Eric sent you." I said and she sneered a bit.

"Eric freaked out last night when he felt it, but we were with the Queen and he couldn't get away. Kayne called him and told him what happened, so he sent me home to babysit you." Pam said leaning against the wall. I winced a bit, I hated when she used that term, babysit me, like I couldn't take care of myself.

"I have to call Eric and tell him I'm here. How many bottles have you had?" She asked, emphasizing the word bottle.

"One and a half." I snapped and she got on the phone.

"Yes I'm here; she's fine she's halfway through her second bottle. She's pretty cranky though I might put her down for a nap." Pam said and I put my glass down. She couldn't make me drink it, and if I didn't I knew Eric wouldn't be happy.

"He wants to talk to you." Pam said and handed me the phone.

"Yes?" I said and I heard Eric growl.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you two fighting. Drink the rest of that bottle and stay home. I don't want you at the club tonight." He said and I frowned a little.

"Eric…what's wrong?" I asked softly getting up and getting away from Pam.

"We're going to get him tonight, the fellowship have him. Their planning on burning him." Eric said and I froze.

"Burn him?" I whispered.

"Yes, their having a big party of it. Their so called army is there too." He said and I rubbed my head.

"Eric…" I whispered I couldn't get the words out.

"I will be fine not to worry. I love a good fight you know that." He teased me and I hated how relaxed he was about it.

"Call me right after." I demanded.

"Of course my love. Now be a good girl for me." He said and I nodded as he hung up.

Eric didn't call me for the rest of the night, he was in pain though I could feel it, not physical but emotional, I tried called the hotel and his cell repeatedly but he wouldn't answer. Pam was quiet too, we waited for him to call us with some news, and we went to bed without any. The next night I tried calling Eric again but he didn't answer, it wasn't until part way through the night when I felt something I never expected to feel. Eric had given his blood to another, I could feel it. It was heart wrenching, sharing blood was a very imamate thing to do, it started the blood bond. To me it felt like cheating, and that was something I never expected of Eric. If he wanted someone else I figured he would just tell me it was over and go. Not this. I stopped calling him; I was too hurt and confused to talk to him. I turned off my cell and stayed home with Pam, we watched movies. Eric finally called her close to dawn.

"Yes she's here…she doesn't seem very happy Eric, what's going on?" Pam said, she was in the other room but I could still hear her.

"With who?" She asked and I froze.

"Sookie? Why the hell would you…yes Eric?" Pam said and I sat very still on the couch until she came back as she hung up her phone.

"Eric says he'll be back tomorrow." Pam said and I barely nodded.

"He gave his blood to Sookie?" I asked softly and Pam glanced to me.

"You'll have to talk to him about that." She said. I glanced to the time, it was too late to pack and get out of there now. I would have to sleep and get out before Eric got home. And I would be gone, long gone.

"I'm going to sleep." I said and went into our bedroom. But I didn't sleep on the bed Eric and I shared, I slept on the floor.

I was up quickly and packing the next night, Pam was still primping in the bathroom so I managed to get out of the house and into my car without her noticing. I kept driving I wasn't really sure where I was going, or where I could go but I drove. It wasn't long until I heard Eric's voice in my head. _Come home_, he said. I was trying hard to resist, as he was my maker I wouldn't be able too, that was part of the bound between maker and vampire, they had that control over you... _Now Ava_. I turned the car around and started back, I had to keep wiping my cheeks, I would have to feed right when I got home. Vampires didn't cry tears they cried blood and I was sobbing. I had to pull over because I couldn't see and my phone was ringing.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Where are you?" Eric said coldly.

"I'm on my way back, I had to pull over and get gas." I lied and he knew it, he always knew it.

"Just get home…I need you." He said and I was pissed.

"Why don't you just call Sookie if you need someone?" I snapped.

"He's dead Ava. My maker is dead." Eric said and I fell silent as I pulled the car back on the road.

"I'll drive as fast as I can." I said and hung up, as mad as I was at him, he would need me, I knew that. I would get made about the Sookie thing later. But he better have a good fucking reason.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled up to the house and was surprised to see Eric just sitting on the steps.

"Where did you go?" He asked not looking at me and I shrugged a bit.

"I just drove." I replied staying by my car.

"Let's go inside." He said and I followed him in and to our bedroom. Eric lay down on the bed and motioned me to him, kicking off my shoes I lay against him. He stroked my back softly and took my arm in his hand checking where I had been stabbed, there was nothing there now but he kissed it anyways.

"He wanted to go, he wanted to die." Eric said softly and kissed my arm again, I kept quiet, now was not the time to ask questions.

"He was tired of being…he had no regrets, he just went out onto the roof top and burned." Eric said and I winced a little, as far as I was concerned burning by the sun would be the worst thing to happen.

"I couldn't talk him out of it. Sookie stayed on the roof with him." He said and I tensed at the mention of her.

"The fellowship sent a suicide bomber into our house we were celebrating his life. The bomb was made of silver. I got some in me and had Sookie suck it out." Eric said and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear about it.

"A few died, I'll have to make some arrangements. Two of them were sheriffs which mean more work for me until the Queen finds replacements." He said still stroking my back.

"I know you felt her received my blood." He said and I glanced up to him.

"You promised." I said softly, and it was true he had promised no other would get his blood.

"I know…but it was killing me." He said and I closed my eyes again. I knew it wasn't, I would have felt it, he was lying for some reason but I kept my mouth shut.

"How is the bar?" He asked changing the subject away from Dallas.

"It's fine. I need to feed though." I said softly and Eric got up and went into the kitchen. By the time I got up he had his shirt off and was heating me up blood. I liked to watch him with his shirt off; I liked to watch his muscles move over his bones as he moved.

"We have to remember to buy some more soon." He said and I nodded a little.

"Put on a movie." Eric said and I looked at him surprised.

"You're not going into work tonight?" I asked and he shook his head and looked at me.

"I've had too many failures the last couple of days. I want to stay home and lick my wounds a bit." He said and that surprised me more, but I went and picked out a horror movie off the pay per view and waiting for him. We watched the movie in silence, I drank my blood and Eric kept me against him the whole time. When it was over he carried me to bed and made love to me slowly, his eyes on mine the whole time. After we lay in the dark quietly, his hands ran gently over my body. I glanced up to him.

"No more going away for at least 10 years?" I asked softly and Eric smiled a little, the first time since he got back.

"5 and I'll take you with me." He said leaning down and kissing me.

The next night I slept in, by the time I woke Eric was getting dressed, just in boxers in our walk in closet. I sat up a little and he glanced over to me.

"I'm going in to work, would you like to come with me or come later?" He asked and I relaxed a little, he was acting like himself again.

"I'll come with you." I said and quickly scrambled out of bed. Eric smirked since I was still naked and coming towards him. Before I could open my mouth to speak he had me against the wall and was inside of me. I cried out both in surprise and in pleasure. It was rougher this time, more like Eric and he kissed on my neck when he was finished.

"Get dressed lover." He whispered and let me go, I nodded weakly and got dressed. I glanced to Eric who was pulling on his pants. I put on a cute black pencil skirt, and a red corset style top. I heard Eric growl his approval and smiled a bit before turning towards him.

"I'm ready." I smiled at him, he was dressed now too in black slacks and a black button down shirt. Leaning down he kissed me softly.

"I got you a present well I was away; would you like to see it?" He asked and I grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket and produced a small box. I looked up at him curiously as he opened it and was shocked to see a huge diamond ring in it.

"I know you like shiny things. And it will keep the humans away from you." Eric said and slid it onto my ring finger. I was shocked, Eric never bought me jewelry, I rarely wore any but my mother's wedding band which looked perfect with the ring Eric had just given me.

"Mine." Eric growled softly in my ear and then kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept an eye on my ring for the rest of the night; it was beautiful and old by the looks of it. The design was simple and the circular diamond about 2cm was surrounded by smaller diamonds. I loved it, it was perfect. Pam seemed pretty jealous when she saw it which made me even happier. I stayed in the office sitting on the floor attempting to sort out paper work well Eric sat as his desk, but I was within hands reach and every once in a while he would stroke my neck or hair. We still hadn't talked about what happened with Sookie, but after seeing how he was over the death of his maker I decided not to push it. After so long together what was the point of getting mad over one stupid human girl who would probably get herself killed sooner or later anyways? I was starting to get frustrated with the paper work, Eric never filed anything, and it drove me nuts.

"Eric where is last months invoices?" I asked and looked up at him, but Eric was staring off into space. I bit my lip a little, and watched him a moment, a knock on the door shook him out of it and Pam came in looking bored.

"You should come make an appearance." She said and I looked back down to my paper work.

"Come on lover, let's go." Eric said getting up and I looked up at him. I rarely went with Eric when he went to please the crowd, the women wanted to fawn over him and the men were in awe of him, I just waited usually staying back by the wall or bar not with him.

"Me?" I asked and he glanced back to me from the door raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you, I have no other lover." He said and I got up from the floor. Taking his hand I let him lead me out, the humans all watched us as we made our way to a table in the back of the bar, it was set back but had good lighting. A male vampire came and spoke quietly to Pam who glanced to Eric as we sat down.

"Would you mind a little company?" Eric asked and I shrugged a little looking at the male, I was already annoyed with him.

"As long as you're happy about it I don't mind." I said I didn't want him in a worse mood.

"Good fights always put me in a good mood you know that." He said and nodded to Pam. The male vampire came and sat with us, and right away started telling Eric his problem, I zoned him out not caring and I knew Eric wasn't going to give him what he wanted. There was very little respect in the way the male had first started talking and when he sat down, Eric commanded respect without even blinking (well he didn't blink either but you know what I mean). I glanced around the bar quietly, most of the crowd was watching us and the male seemed to be getting angry. I could feel Eric's amusement. _Go back to the office_, he thought to me and I glanced to him. _And miss all the fun?_ Eric looked to me and kissed my cheek which meant I could stay. Kayne brought use some true blood and I glanced to it. I hated drinking in front of humans; I hated how they looked at me when I did. Eric didn't mind though he just picked his up. Unfortunately for the male who was trying to get Eric's favor he reached and picked up my bottle. Eric pinned the males arm down to the table in a flash.

"That is for my wife, not you." He said calmly and the male nodded a bit, as Eric slid the bottle closer to me. I picked up and sipped the blood slowly, knowing it would amuse Eric, and bother the other male.

"I'm not going to help you with your problem because I do not care. Get out of my club and do not let me find you in here again." Eric said and let the male go. After he had gotten up and left I looked to Eric.

"Drink up lover, you look a little pale." Eric said and I smirked a bit. Of course I did I was a vampire. It did remind me of our first meeting though. I was sick with cancer, it was not as well known as it is now, and certainly not talked about as much. I was attending a Halloween ball that my Uncle was throwing, as a campaigning fundraiser. Vampires were not out in the open like we are now, but Eric had ties with my uncle, who was a Kennedy so it shouldn't surprise me that he had ties to the vampires. I was very sick at the time but for publicity sake I had gotten dressed up as a medieval princess and gone. Eric had been staring at me from across the room for most of the night before he finally asked me to dance. I was so weak I barely made it through the dance before Eric took me outside for some fresh air. We didn't talk much but there was a connection, though part of me thought my Uncle had paid him to make me feel better since I was dying. On our third date I told Eric how sick I was, I felt guilty for wasting his time, but Eric checked in on me every night after that, spoke to my doctors, did everything he could to help me. Over the next few months we talked, wrote letters and saw each other but only at night. I thought at the time it was because he was working during the day. It wasn't until I was in the hospital near death that Eric finally told me what he was and I asked him to change me. At first he refused, and after a long talk we decided to do it within a few days it was doubtful I had more then a month left. I knew it was scary, I didn't fully understand but if there was a chance I could live and be with Eric then I was going to do it. There were a few things to figure out first of course. Where we would go, where we would stay, and I was a virgin, once I was a vampire I would grow my hymen back after every time, so Eric snuck me out of the hospital, made love to me in a field underneath the starry sky and turned me. He also made me promise not to keep anything from him again, and I made him promise the same.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked and I looked to him with a little smile.

"Lakeview Park." I said naming the park where it happened and Eric smiled and picked up my hand kissing it.

"We should visit it." He said and I smiled more.

"It has been a while." I agreed and leaned over kissing his jaw.

"We could go find a park right now if you like." Eric suggested and I smiled a little.

"It's cloudy there are no stars." I replied and Eric's fangs poked out of his mouth a little.

"You won't notice." He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

After we arrived home from sex in the park I got in the shower, I had grass all over my body. Eric watched me well he sat up on the counter, I liked it when he watched me the way his eyes lost their hard look to them and he almost looked peaceful. I stayed in the shower a little longer then I needed to and Eric was more then happy to bring me a towel and start drying me off. I stood still well he dried my legs, kissing up them at the same time, smiling I reached for him as his cell phone rang. Fitting that his ring was CCR's "Bad Moon Rising", Eric rested his head against my stomach a moment and flipped his phone open.

"This better be important Bill." He said and I took the towel from him and dried myself off well he watched.

"Attacked by what?" Eric said and I looked to him.

"Fine yes I will call the doctor, meet us at Fangtasia." Eric said then hung up.

"Sookie was attacked, apparently by some soft of animal. Bill can not heal her with his blood, its not working." Eric said and I glanced to him.

"I'll go get dressed." I said

Of course I was not pleased that Eric was some what coming to Sookie's rescue, but I went with him. Sookie was already in the club on a table, it was a good thing the bar was closed now, the smell of fresh blood filled the place. I still had trouble not going after human blood every once in a while. Her whole back was cut open; something had clawed her back deeply. I glanced to Eric who kissed my temple and walked over. It was better I stayed by the bar with Pam. Eric looked over her back and glanced to Bill.

"An animal did this?" He asked and Bill nodded as the doctor started working on Sookie. The damn girl kept screaming and I looked away, her body was still bleeding.

"Ava go into the office, call one of the waitresses to come back and stay with Sookie here over night." Eric said and I got up quickly going to the office. Once I closed the door I took a deep breath, not that I needed the air but the action itself calmed me some. After arranging with one of the girls to come back I stayed in the office. Sookie's blood smelt too good, and I wanted it. It was safer for me to stay in the office, away from it.

"Let's go, it's too close to dawn for us to stay any longer." Eric said from the doorway. I nodded and got up following him out to the car. We drove home in silence; Eric had some of Sookie's blood on him. I hated it but I didn't say anything. I got into bed well Eric cleaned himself up.

"What kind of animal could do that?" I asked softly looking at him as he lay next to me.

"Werewolf most likely, which means I have some calls to make tomorrow." Eric said before kissing me and going to "sleep"

The next night I was sitting on the couch drinking blood when I flipped on the TV. I half paid attention to the news but my whole body tensed when I heard the TV announcer say that scientists had discovered a way for vampires to have children.

"Eric!" I yelled even I could hear the panic in my voice and within seconds he was in front of me, his hands cupping my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I looked up at him then pointed to the TV. He glanced behind him listening and watching as the news explained how scientists had discovered how to "wake up" vampire reproductive organs for them to have children, it was an expensive and painful experience but it had worked many times in testing.

"We'll look into it." Eric said turning back to me. When we had first discussed him turning me Eric asked me if I wanted to have any children. I did, but I was dying so I wasn't going to get the opportunity to do so anyways. I looked at Eric; he had already had six children when he was human, only three had survived past birth.

"How does it work? How would the baby develop?" I asked quickly and Eric smiled at me a little.

"I don't know love, but we'll find out." He said and kissed me softly.

"Do you want to?" I asked softly and he looked at me, his eyes losing that hard look to them.

"I want you to be happy, and having a child of our own would make me happy. So yes I want to." He said and I smiled a bit.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked excitedly and Eric chuckled kissing me again.

"We won't know unless we try." He said then got up.

"For now let's go to work and try not to think about it too much, it would be better not to get our hopes up too soon." Eric said, I wrinkled my nose a bit but nodded and got up too.

"I'll meet you there." I said and Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why? You can drive in with me." He said as his phone rang and I rolled my eyes putting on my shoes. I was already dressed in a short black dress, classy looking not skanky.

"What do you mean he escaped?" Eric snarled and I looked to him, what was he talking about? I could tell Eric was furious, what was going on?

"Fine I'll be there shortly." He hung up.

"Who escaped?" I asked and Eric glanced to me.

"Get in the car." He said, our nice family talk was over. When we got to the club Eric went off with Pam to figure out how his prisoner escaped, I didn't even know he had anyone there. I got on the internet and started researching what I had seen on the news, there were a few clinics able and willing to do it, but the law may stand in our way until it was passed by the government. Vampires weren't even allowed to marry yet, would they make it legal for us to have our own children? Forcing myself to get my paper work done I tried not to think about it, chances are I was just going to be disappointed. Eric came in slamming the office door behind him; he didn't even look at me, just sat at his desk and closed his eyes.

"Eric?" I asked softly and he shook his head.

"Not now." He said not opening his eyes. I kept working quietly and I could feel Eric relaxing, the same way his presence relaxed me, mine did the same for him. I went to the filing cabinet and put away a few things.

"What were you looking at on the internet?" Eric asked and I glanced to him.

"Just…where some of those clinics were." I said and he frowned.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about that. I have bigger problems right now." Eric said and I turned back to the filing cabinet. That stung a lot, he obviously had other things going on that he wasn't going to talk to me about, and it felt like everything was more important then I was.

"_Kone_, its not a safe time right now." Eric said and I just nodded a little. It was a stupid idea anyways.

Please review guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys keep em coming!!

I went home by myself that night, Wayne dropped me off. Eric was busy trying to sort things out with the Queen and I didn't want to be there any more. I didn't turn on the TV I knew it would just have something stupid on, instead I sat up reading. I didn't even look up when Eric came in.

"You didn't fed enough today." He said, not even greeting me.

"I wasn't hungry." I replied not looking up from my book.

"Do not force me to make you eat." He said his voice dangerously low.

"I'm not asking you to." I said and in a split second Eric was straddling me, my book was gone and my arms were pinned to the bed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to feed, you should just do it." He said and I looked up at him.

"And I will, when I'm hungry." I said, Eric's Fangs clicked out and I kept still.

"I'm not in the mood Ava, I do not need to worry about you going into blood lust or getting weak." He said and I didn't respond.

"I know you are upset with me, I understand that. Right now is not the time to be trying to have a child. I told you we would look into it and we will. But it is too dangerous to have you pregnant and I don't know that I can protect you." Eric said and I relaxed a little, its not that he didn't want to, he was worried about it.

"Eric…" I started trying to reassure him.

"Not now, right now you will go into the kitchen and feed." Eric said but he still didn't let me up.

"Yes, okay I'll go feed." I said and I did, he was "asleep" by the time I got back.

The next night I sat out in the club with Pam, Eric was having meetings in his office all night and apparently I was "not required" to be there, which in Eric talk means get out and stay out until I call for you. Of course I was annoyed but I sat just watching the humans for a while. I wanted to go out, do something but Eric was still in full blown protective mode which meant I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone.

"Let's go shopping." I said to Pam and she smirked.

"Eric wants you here." She replied and I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't see why, he's barely spoken to me all night." I said, pouting a little.

"That's because I've been busy." Eric said appearing beside me and I groaned.

"I hate it when you do that." I said annoyed and he just kissed my neck a bit.

"I know you do, that's why I do it. Pam we're going out. Ava you can take Donald shopping with you." Eric said and Pam stood up, I just looked at Eric as he stepped away from me.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, Pam paused and glanced to Eric who came back to me and put his hand around my throat, not tightly but enough that I was paying attention.

"Out, you may go shopping then return home." He said his voice soft but sharp at the same time.

"Can I use the credit card?" I asked softly and Eric nodded a little, gave my throat a bit of a squeeze and left. I did go shopping, dragging poor Donald around with me, and I racked up a huge credit card bill too. Eric was stressed, its not often he got like this and I knew better then to push his limits but I was bored, I was being shut out of things he was doing and I hated it. After I put my things away I got in the tub, it was big enough for both Eric and I to fit in it, and every once in a while we would bath together but tonight I just soaked by myself. I wanted candles but had to settle for mini Christmas lights instead, they were pretty but not the same. I was still in the tub when Eric came home, he was more relaxed now but still on edge, I could sense it.

"Eva where are you?" He called and I rolled my eyes, he could sense where I was.

"In the bath." I called back and he came in taking off his jacket.

"How was shopping?" He asked and I shrugged a little.

"You won't like the bill." I said and he smirked a bit coming over.

"I never do." Eric said before leaning down and kissing me.

"How was…out?" I asked and he looked down over me.

"I'm not telling you things because I can not, and its better you don't know." He said and I frowned at him.

"We promised not to keep things from each other." I said and that was true, from even before he turned me, when I told him I was sick he made me promise not to hide something like that again from him.

"You promised not to hide things, I didn't. And I don't usually unless I have good reason." He said and I turned my head away.

"Pam gets to know." I said and Eric turned my head back to look at him.

"Pam can take care of herself, and is required to know, you are not." He said and I looked up at him.

"When will you stop protecting me from everything?" I asked and Eric looked down at me.

"You are mine, and I will protect you from what I think is necessary." He said and I sighed.

"Fine when will you stop treating me like a child?" I asked and he got up.

"When you stop acting like one." He said as he left the bathroom. Eric and I rarely fought for more then a few days, normally we just talked about it and it was over. I got out of the tub and followed him.

"Do you wish I had powers like Sookie? Or could fly like you?" I asked and Eric looked at me from the bed. All vampires had powers, mine hadn't developed yet.

"Enough Ava!" Eric boomed and I looked at him still dripping from the tub. I didn't know what to say, Eric just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come to bed, we both need rest. Tomorrow we can sit down and talk about this; I'm too stressed out to talk to you about this." He said not looking at me, and I climbed into bed not even bothering to dry off.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night I was not in a good mood, Eric had left without saying a word to me, just blew me a kiss and was gone. I didn't like not knowing what was going on; I liked it even less knowing how much it was affecting Eric. Usually he was calm, it took a lot to get him to react to things, but he was so on edge these days. As disappointed as I was, he was probably right, now was not the best time to be trying to get pregnant. I didn't want to go into the club that night, even though I knew he expected me to show up at some point. I walked down a busy street with café's and restaurants along it; I just watched people and walked along. No one bothered me which was nice, though I was just in jeans and a long black pea coat. My phone rang twice but I ignored it, I was happy to be out by myself for a bit. I knew that if Eric really wanted to find me he could through the blood bond but he hadn't so I wasn't worried about it. After an hour or so I did head to the club, it was quiet tonight but it was a Tuesday so that wasn't unusual. Eric was sitting at his usual table by himself and when I walked in he motioned me over.

"You didn't come straight here." He said as I sat down.

"No I went and walked around for a while, just wanted to clear my head a bit." I replied taking off my coat, I was wearing a pretty red top under it and Eric looked over it a bit.

"It has been pretty messy around here lately." He agreed nodding a bit.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, he didn't seem it but I thought I would check anyways.

"I was mad when I sensed you weren't here and weren't at home. But I understand your need to get out a bit, next time though call and tell me." Eric said and I nodded a little.

"Have you fed?" He asked and I nodded.

"Before I left the house I did." I replied and he nodded a bit.

"I have a few visitors coming, I would prefer it if you weren't here when I was talking to them." Eric said and I stared at him, I was so tired of this.

"Why don't you just let me know when you prefer me around?" I said and got up; I walked towards the front door.  
"Ava." Eric said and he was already behind me.

"No Eric, I'm going home." I said and looked up at him, he looked like he was going to argue with me but instead he just opened the door for me and I left. I drove home fast, too fast probably but I didn't care. Why after this long was Eric shutting me out? Was it because of Sookie? I fucking hated that girl; maybe I should just kill her out of spite. Maybe Eric was getting tired of me? I sat on the couch thinking over that thought. Maybe he was…what would I do if he sent me away? Where would I go? I stayed up later then normal, but Eric still wasn't home, which made it harder to want to go to bed. I waited until I couldn't help it; the sun was going to be up within the next ten minutes.

When I woke up in the evening Eric wasn't beside me and that killed me a little (I was already dead but come on). Getting up I heated up my blood and paced, was he that mad at me? What the hell was going on? I heard his car pull up and sensed him getting closer. I sat on the couch and sipped my blood and was doing that when he came in. I wanted to run to him but I stayed stilling. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday (or night whatever).

"I'm sorry." Eric said looked at me and I didn't know how to react, it was rare that Eric apologized, ever.

"I hate being shut out like this, I know you think you're protecting me but you're hurting me." I said softly and he ran his fingers through his hair then pulled out his cell phone. Great, he's not even going to have the talk with me without his phone in hand.

"We're staying in tonight; we can watch movies or simply stay in bed and worship each other. The door is locked." Eric said and turned off his cell phone.

"Really?" I asked softly and he nodded tossing his phone on the floor, before walking over to me. I was still in my and staying in them and just relaxing sounded good. We watched TV for a while and just relaxed cuddling.

"Do you still have your dress from the ball?" Eric asked referring to the first night we met.

"No I don't actually." I replied and he kissed my neck softly.

"Too bad, there is a ball coming up, I would have liked it if you had worn it." He explained and I nodded.

"I'm sure I could have one made up just like it." I said shifting a bit to look up at him.

"What ever you like, you could wear something else." Eric said shrugging a bit, then his eyes flashed to the TV, and he turned up the volume.

"Hurricane Katrina is expected to arrive within a week and at this point officials are telling everyone to evacuate New Orleans and the surrounding Area." The news woman said and I shifted to watch it.

"I guess we should get ready." I said softly and Eric pulled me a bit tighter against him.

"Maybe if we are able to have children we should move, I don't want to have to worry about them during hurricane season." He said and I was happy he was still thinking about it.

"Not a bad idea." I agreed, watching the TV show the satellite image of the storm.

"I know you hate thunder, we'll be safe here, and that's why I bought it." Eric said and I nodded a bit.

"I know…we were fine last year." I said softly and Eric stroked my hair gently as we watched the news show people driving out of New Orleans.

"There are a lot of people not leaving." I said softly and Eric stopped stroking my hair.

"How do you know that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Just a feeling." I replied and closed my eyes content with being stroked, when he started again.

"Why don't we go to bed and I'll rub your back?" Eric said and I nodded a bit, pleased when he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He lay me down and gently stripped me of my clothes, kissing what skin he revealed then put my on my stomach. He used the lavender oil and straddling my back starting rubbing it into my skin.

"Remember New York? You used to rub my back every night." I said softly, this was before Eric became sheriff and we were more care free, no bar or anything.

"Would you like it if I picked up that habit again?" He asked kissing my shoulder and I smiled.

"I would love it." I replied feeling more relaxed and at ease then I had been in weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week went by in a blur, Eric was extremely busy with his sheriff duties, the bar was slow with people taking cover from the hurricane but he tried his best to make time for me finally. I was relaxing on the couch reading before dawn when he came home.

"Storms coming in fast, everything's ready?" He asked and I nodded looking up from my book. We had enough blood to last us almost three weeks, a gas camping stove to heat it on in case the power was out. Extra cell phones were all charged up and a bunch of batteries to power the radio.

"How was work?" I asked, I hadn't gone in much the last while because I found it so boring.

"The bar was empty except a few vamps. The Queen is settled and should be safe." He said coming over and lifting my feet then sitting down. He put my feet on his lap. I smiled well he took off my shoes and began rubbing my feet.

"It's going to be a bad storm." I said and Eric looked to me.

"I'm sure we've been through worse." He said and I shook my head.

"I've been watching the news and looking at the satellite pictures, it's going to be the worst this area has seen in years." I said, after being alive so long (okay not as long as most vampires but still) I had taken an interest in studying the weather for something to do.

"Well my love we'll be safe and dry here." Eric said and kissed my foot. It was true our house wasn't too close to the ocean at all, it was miles away and we were up on a hill but we would still see some bad wind, and rain.

"I hope the electricity doesn't go out, I want to watch most of it on the TV." I said and Eric nodded a bit.

"Let's go to bed and see what it's like tomorrow night then." He said.

The next night I woke up to the wind whipping around our house, Eric was already up, climbing out of bed I pulled on his black silk robe over my slip and walked out into the living room.

"You were right, it's a horrible storm." Eric said and I came over to him. the TV was on and it was showing scenes of the storm coming upon beaches and homes.

"They say it'll last another day or so." Eric said and I curled up against him on the couch.

"How did you know so many would stay? Or how bad it was going to be?" Eric asked and I shrugged a little.

"The weather is easy to under stand if you know what to look for." I replied and he stroked my neck softly moving my hair off it.

"What about the humans that didn't leave?" He asked and I shrugged again.

"Human nature I suppose? Not leaving your castle undefended." I said and Eric's fangs dragged against my neck lightly.

"I think your powers have emerged." He said and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning a bit so I could look at him and Eric kissed me softly his fangs scratching my mouth a bit.

"I think you can…know things of the future. Perhaps not perdict but have an underlying knowledge of it." He said and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded a bit.

"We'll test it some later but I think that might be what it is." He said and I smiled, that was a pretty cool talent to have.

"Let's get you fed hmm?" He said getting up, I got up too and Eric smirked and undid my robe.

"Naked, I want to watch you feed naked." He said his fangs still out and I gave him a little smile.

"Why's that husband?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm hoping you'll spill a bit and I'll get to lick it up." He said picking me up by my ass, I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him and let him carry me to the kitchen. Eric put me on the counter and got the water on the stove to heat up then came back to me, unzipping his jeans as he walked over.

"I don't think I've had you in the kitchen." He said and I smirked a bit.

"On the table yes, on the counter…no." I replied and Eric grinned spreading my legs and settling between them.

"Hmm to think of all the firsts you've had with me." He said and I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust inside of me.

"All of my firsts." I whispered and he bit into my neck as he took me.

I lay on the couch with Eric after he finished with me and I had fed. I watched the news with him quietly; his hands stroked my sides gently. The news was showing the water running through the streets of the city.

"What are those bobbing in the water?" Eric asked and I looked closer.

"Coffins." I said softly and glanced up to him and he stilled a bit.

"That is unfortunate." Eric said. We rarely slept in the coffins, Eric said I would get use to it but I hated it. Before he had changed me he had explained that after changing me I would have to spend some time in the ground buried well my body changed. That scared me and Eric had gotten a coffin that we could both fit in, he had explained that it was meant for an extremely over weight person. That made me laugh, but it was the last of the laughing I did that night. Eric had explained to me that it would hurt, and I swear half way through he almost stopped. He had gagged me so no one would hear me scream, that made me super nervous and it had hurt a lot but he finished it. He gave me his blood once he had drunk most of mine. I was terrified when I woke up in the coffin but Eric was there with me. He climbed his way out of the coffin first then helped me out, I was shaking and confused, but Eric took me home, cleaned me up and I fed for the first time and not from a bottle. My first time feeding off a human was…unsettling, I was scared and nervous I had no idea how much power and strength I had. As a human I had been weak so much of the time it took me a while to get use to it. Eric seemed very pleased that I wasn't cocky about it like so many other new vampires were. I still wasn't cocky about it; I knew that there were those older, wiser and more powerful then I so I didn't push it. Eric did but he could, he was one of the oldest vampires in our state.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eric whispered in my ear and I smiled a little and rolled a bit so I could snuggle up against his chest.

"I was thinking of our first coffin." I said and he nodded a bit kissing my forehead.

"I hated how scared you were." He whispered and I stroked his chest a bit.

"I was, I mean you had warned me and all but actually waking up underground like that was…not nice." I said and Eric chuckled a bit.

"Not like you my sweet nice wife." He whispered and I smiled and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a lot of clean up to do, the bar wasn't hit that hard by the storm but there was some water damage. I was mopping up a back room looking at the mess when I sensed Eric near me. I looked up from the floor and he smirked a bit his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"I do love it when you get domestic." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone else is cleaning something else. I don't see you picking up a mop." I said raising an eyebrow and Eric chuckled a bit.

"I have to go out for a while. Pam will take you home when ever you're ready." He said and I nodded a bit.

"Good now come here." Eric said and I pulled off the rubber gloves before going over to him.

"Yes love?" I asked sweetly and Eric looked over my face before leaning down and kissing me.

"I'll see you at home." He said and I nodded a bit. He left and I went back to work. I was tired when I finally got home, it was hours before sun rise but I got in the shower and washed the cleaning supplies off me. I came out in a towel and Eric was sitting on the bed pulling off his boots.

"You still smell like bleach." He said and I sighed.

"Nice to see you too." I said and pulled on one of his t-shirts and nothing else, it was basically a dress anyways at least on me.

"How was…where were you went?" I asked and he smirked a little at me.

"Fine, is the club cleaned up?" Eric asked and reached a hand over stroking my stomach a bit.

"For the most part, there are a few things left." I nodded a bit and watched him draw circles on my hip with his finger.

"Good, I would like you to make sure that gets finished. I have to go up and help the Queen tomorrow." Eric said and I glanced up to him curiously.

"Her home was ruined; a few of the sheriffs are meeting with her to help her plan her next move." He said and I nodded a bit.

"But you'll come home? Tomorrow night I mean?" I asked and Eric smirked shifting so that he was laying beside me.

"Yes I will be right here tomorrow night." He said and I nodded a bit.

I was bored at the club, the major clean up had been finished and everything was getting back to normal, I was sitting on a table watching the bar be reset and listening to some punk vampire group play. There was banging on the front door and I sighed.

"Pam can you go tell them to fuck off that we're not open." I ask and she nodded going to the door but instead she let who ever it was in.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie said and I frowned at her, she was in a cute purple dress and looked pretty upset.

"He's out." I said hopping off the table and Sookie came over to me and took my hands.

"Can you call him? Please? Bills been kidnapped, she said and I was surprised. Bill was not a young vampire, who could have over powered him? Then it dawned on me, Eric could.

"Stay here, Pam get her some water or something." I said and went into the office. I dialed Eric's cell phone number quickly.

"You're interrupting something Pam." Eric said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not Pam it's me." I said and I hated that I sounded a bit panicked. If someone had taken Bill it was possible that if it wasn't Eric they could go after him too.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice sounding pretty monotone but I could hear the edge to it, he knew I was upset.

"Bill's been kidnapped, Sookie just got here and told us." I said quickly and there was long paused on Eric's side.

"I'll be there soon. Was Sookie harmed?" He asked and I clenched my teeth.

"Shaken up but she seems fine." I replied.

"Keep her there until I get there." Eric said and I nodded then hung up. I went back out into the club, Sookie was sitting in a booth with Pam's jacket around her and she had a glass of water.

"He's on his way." I said and she looked at me.

"Thank you, I just didn't know where else to go." She said and I shrugged a bit. It was true actually, if Eric went missing I would probably got to Bill to ask for help, I didn't know how to get a hold of the Queen but he would. Eric came in and he did not look happy, he was dressed in black slacks, a black button up shirt and a black blazer. He looked good but he didn't look pleased I was upset still he could sense it. He came over to me and kissed the side of my neck, so I relaxed a bit. He could tell how tense I was but I did relax once I saw him and more so when he came over to me.

"Get me a bottle of blood please." He murmured and I nodded a bit before going to do so. I listened when he asked Sookie what happened.

"Bill took me out for dinner, he rented out the whole restaurant so we would have it to ourselves, and it was pretty romantic. And then he asked me to marry him, I freaked out; I needed a moment so I went into the bathroom to think. And when I came back out he was gone, his bottle of blood was spilled and his jacket was still there." She said quickly and I raised an eyebrow.

"So you hadn't answered him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Perhaps he thought you were going to say no, and left. Bill doesn't like rejection." Eric said and I brought his blood to him and went to step back but his arm slipped about my hips and he held me beside him.

"No I was going to say yes, I don't know it's too weird Eric." Sookie said and I tilted my head a bit.

"If you really wanted to marry him you wouldn't have hesitated." I said and Sookie glared at me.

"I wasn't expecting it." She said and I shrugged.

"If Eric ever asked me to legally be his wife I wouldn't hesitate at all." I said shrugging and she rubbed her head.

"But you two have been together for decades, of course you would. I was surprised; I didn't think he would ask." Sookie said and Eric's hand moved to the middle of my back his thumb stroking me.

"Bill is a gentleman; he would want to make an honest woman out of you." Eric said and I glanced to him, guess that meant he didn't want to make an honest woman out of me. Of course within the vampire community I was by all rights his wife, but not in the human world which we had just become a part of. I looked down again, Eric wasn't going to legally marry me and that was okay…

"I've already made the arrangements, why do you think I gave you that ring?" He asked without looking at me and I didn't care who could see I jumped on him; legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him, even though he was chuckling.

Sorry it took me so long I've been away! I decided to add to some of the chapters with Erics POV so I'll be doing that before I add anymore chapters!


End file.
